Main:Kennedy Baker
Germantown, Tennessee, USA |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2012-2014 |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = Texas Dreams Gymnastics |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Kim Zmeskal-Burdette, Chris Burdette |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Retired |Row 7 title = Twitter |Row 7 info = @KennBaker15 |Row 8 title = College team |Row 8 info = Florida Gators}}Kennedy Baker (born May 10, 1996 in Germantown, TN) is a retired American elite gymnast. She resided in Flower Mound, Texas and trained at Texas Dreams Gymnastics, where she was coached by former World Champion Kim Zmeskal. She now attends the University of Florida and competes for their gymnastics team. Her favorite event is uneven bars. Junior Career Baker's national debut came at the 2009 Junior Visa Championships, where she placed first on uneven bars. The following year, Baker competed at the 2010 Junior Visa Championships, where she placed sixth on balance beam. In 2011, Baker competed at the CoverGirl Classic. She tied for fifth on uneven bars, and placed eighth in the all-around. Her scores were good enough to qualify her to the Junior Visa Championships for a third time. At Championships, she placed third on uneven bars and seventh in the all-around. Senior Career Baker's senior debut came at the 2012 American Classic, where she won the all-around, vault, balance beam, and floor exercise, and placed second on uneven bars. Since she was not a member of the National team, she competed at the Secret US Classic to qualify for Visa Championships. She placed third in the all-around, fifth on uneven bars, sixth on floor exercise, seventh on vault, and eighth on uneven bars. At Championships, she placed seventh on uneven bars and eighth in the all-around and on floor exercise. Since she placed in the top eight in the all-around, she automatically qualified to the Olympic Trials. At the Olympic Trials, she placed seventh on uneven bars and eighth in the all-around and on floor exercise. However, she was not named to the Olympic team. Originally, Baker's international debut was supposed to be at the Mexico Open with teammate Brenna Dowell, but she had to pull out due to an injury. In February 2013, Baker was announced as part of the lineup for the WOGA Classic, but pulled out prior to the competition. She did compete at the US Classic in July, placing fifth in the all-around and on floor, tenth on bars, and third on beam. At Nationals, she won bronze on beam, and placed third on balance beam, seventh in the all-around and on uneven bars, and sixth on floor. That fall, Baker signed with the University of Florida.University of Florida She retired from elite gymnastics the following January in order to focus on school and prepare herself for college.retirement Being a Level 10 gymnast, she qualified for the Nastia Liukin Cup at the WOGA Classic, but pulled out the night before the competition with an injury.injury, NL Cup withdrawal Medal Count Floor Music 2010 - "Fanfare" by Unknown Artist 2011-2012 - "Ramalama Bang Bang" by Roisin Murphy/ "The Garden" by the Cut Chemist 2013 - "Jhoom Jam" by Various Artists References